Change Comes From Within
by Dominican Girl
Summary: A short drabble from the sex scene between Zack and Miri, mostly from Zack's 3rd person view. Zack x Miri


**As usual, I own nothing. These characters and such do not belong to me. **

* * *

Between the two of them, neither could be exactly certain when their romantic feelings had truly begun; it had only really started to show when they'd started the process and planning for their porn movie. It had raised its head as something rather ugly and spiteful in the form of jealousy that neither of them could truly explain.

Really, all either of them knew was that the other having sex with anyone else was heartbreaking, to say the least. So when it came time for Zack and Miri to shoot their sex scene, both of them were nervous.

Honest to God, he wasn't sure why he'd shaved now. It seemed so fucking stupid. He looked like a goddamn beluga whale, and, Jesus, why was she looking at him like that? She looked stunned into silence. Was it really that bad?

Awkward silences were bountiful in the few minutes before hand. Both knew the other was nervous, but had nothing truly comforting to say. It was only when Miri, rather spastically, suggested they simply go shoot the scene did they seem to recover. Except, the before seemed to be the easy part.

And, good God, the first five minutes of their portion of the porn was a complete and utter fucking disaster. Jesus Christ, who actually said, "Yeah, I'm gonna deliver my cream"? Had he _really_ written that in the script? Zack made a mental note to either shoot himself in the head the next time such a stupid line became a train of thought, or to buy himself the best pair of skates money could buy because holy shit if he wasn't about to fuck the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He'd said something stupid along the lines of, "Yeah, show me your titties!" but as soon as Miri began to work off her shirt, he changed his mind. Suddenly, the thought of other people seeing her naked bothered him. _I don't want anyone else to see her but me_. Where the fuck had that come from? She asked him a question, and he covered up his change of heart by saying that he had bigger tits than she did for Christ's sake, and it'd be embarrassing. She'd looked slightly hurt before nodding, and they continued to undress.

By the time they'd relatively stripped down and made it over to the large cloth bags that would serve as the make-shift bed, him straddling her and Miri's legs wrapped around his hips, Zack was so fucking ready to be done. But they'd decided to do this, and they'd put in so much effort already.

After glancing up at the camera to tell them to keep rolling, he looked down at Miri and almost stopped breathing.

He was suddenly very glad for his uncharacteristic act of prudishness earlier concerning her breasts. It was bad enough that other people would see some of her body, but the rest he wanted to himself. Her blue eyes were bright, and she gazed at him as if he were the only person in the world, as if there weren't six other people and goddamn video camera capturing her every movement not fifteen feet away. His throat was suddenly dry, but he pressed on as if everything were going according to plan. "Okay. We'll start kissing on three, okay?"

She nodded, small, hurried movements, her eyes dancing between his and his lips. He swallowed shallowly and counted down.

"One, two, three, go." He closed his eyes and kissed her.

He almost came then and there.

Holy shit, why had they not been doing this before now? Her lips were so soft, and she tasted like cinnamon, her favorite spice. She became the only person in the room, in the world. He wasn't sure if he'd stopped breathing, but he thought he might be close. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him down to her. He'd thought they'd end up kissing as quickly and passionately the way all the actors did in porn, but he'd been wrong. So wonderfully, fan-fucking-tastically wrong. Each kiss was slow, sensual, and not at all played up. He kissed her without reservation, completely lost. An unbidden thought settled across his mind: he'd been completely fucking stupid to think that this would just be clinical or any kind of wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am. It had moved, quite quickly, into how he felt about her. Slowly, he made his way down her jawline to her neck, melding each kiss to her skin into the next by sucking slightly. He hadn't even begun to settle in when she gently squeezed his shoulders. He looked up and found himself caught in her blue-eyed gaze.

"I'm ready," she breathed. He rose over her, silently questioning. Had that really been enough to get her wet already? "I'm ready." she said again, as if reading his thoughts. Her eyes were hazed over in lust and something...something else...

He nodded slightly, whispering a faint "Okay" and pushed himself slowly into her.

Her lips parted, and he heard her gasp faintly as he filled her, and noted with satisfaction that her back arched as he hit home. Almost overcome with how it felt to be inside her, he twined one of his hands with hers, telling her silently that they were in this together.

He began to move faster, and her hand traveled through his curls haphazardly. With every thrust, she gasped and he became the hardest he'd ever been in his life. Christ, why had they not done this again?

But even while all those thoughts ran through his mind at a million miles per hour, he was caught up in how gorgeous she was, and how much he loved and felt for this girl. He brought a hand up to cradle her head, mirroring her as he pushed into her over and over. He tilted his head until their foreheads touched.

He'd never had sex like this. Ever. He'd never felt such a primal urge to keep one woman to himself and cradle her and touch her and to be the only one to do so.

Just when he thought it couldn't get any better (he was _inside_ her for fuck's sake-pun intended), she _moaned_. He'd thought constant moaning was a turn on. He'd thought a woman _screaming his name_ was a turn on. Hell, he'd thought just being inside a woman was a damn turn on.

But hearing _Miri_ moan and knowing _he_ was the cause of it was the single, sexiest fucking thing he'd ever heard in his entire life. He'd do a thousand bad porn movie starts to hear that sound again. She'd moaned like it was something she couldn't hold back anymore, and goddamn if that wasn't the best fucking feeling, knowing that he'd overwhelmed her to the point where she had to make a sound, had made the sex so good she had no choice but to let it out.

Her lips were suddenly by his ear, which was so okay with him he couldn't think straight, and she let out a very breathy whisper, "I want you to come."

His brain short-circuited. He could barely breathe, let alone think. He blinked and found himself above her, somehow still thrusting into her, and she grabbed the lapels of his costume, whispering to him again. "I want you to come with me."

Shit.

He barely managed an "Okay" before he lost the last shred of his self-control. He began thrusting deeper, and this time, when he ripped the desperate moan from her throat, she pulled one from him. He cupped her face, their foreheads touching, as he pounded into her. Her moans were barely breaths, and he felt her body begin to clench around him which sent him completely over the edge. He thrust into her a few more times and felt the tightening in his stomach suddenly spiral out of control. He slammed into her as he came, and he felt her arch her back, gripping his back and shoulders tightly as she came underneath him. She pressed her breasts into his chest, eyes squeezed shut as she rode out the orgasm he gave her.

Even as his brain was exploding, he felt ridiculously fucking proud. _He'd_ been the one to make her come. He also knew that he wanted to be the only one to do that from now on.

She drifted slowly back down to him, and her hands came up to caress his face lovingly. His brown eyes met her smiling blue ones, and he smiled back, brushing hair from her face.

"Oh, God," he breathed, and even that was a miracle. He was pretty sure he'd never be able to form a coherent sentence for the rest of his life after sex like that.

Slowly, reality came flooding in.

There were six other people and a video camera watching them as they recovered from orgasm. Zack slowly looked up at them, wishing desperately that he could hide Miri with his body, shield her somehow so that no one could see her the way he just had. But they already had, and judging by Deacon's face, it hadn't been a bad show, either.

He glanced back at the woman beneath him and found that her eyes hadn't moved from him for a moment. He looked up at the camera reluctantly and called cut.

He raised himself up off of her, despite that fact that he had zero desire to ever be anywhere but there. He set about awkwardly pulling himself together, and Miri propped herself up on her elbows, gazing at him with a small amount of wariness in her eyes.

"Well," Deacon said as the group made their way over. "It wasn't what we shot-listed, but it was nice." He sounded genuine, but Zack had a hard time meeting anyone's eyes.

"It was so romantic," Stacy murmured, hands clutched to her chest.

Lester smiled. "Way to fuck, Zack."

God, did that douche really have to fuck Miri next? Zack found that the thought made him feel sick to his stomach. Lester would only be fucking Miri. He wouldn't be making love to her the way Zack had.

That stopped him short. Had they made love? He'd certainly felt lust for her during it, but it went deeper than that. The primal feelings he'd had couldn't just be summed up by lust.

He found his eyes wandering to Miri's face. "Uh...thanks...Lester. Uh, it wasn't just me though, guys." He gestured to Miri with one hand as he set about buckling his pants. "Give it up for my radiant costar here, Miri."

Everyone began clapping and the girls gave her hoots of encouragement. Zack swallowed and began buttoning his shirt. "Show's over in here, let's move out onto the next floor, start lighting the next scene."

The group made their way to the front of the store, talking amongst themselves.

"I thought they were gonna be fuckin' hard." Delaney said, smacking his fist for emphasis.

"But it was pretty," Stacy disagreed.

Delaney scoffed. "Pretty don't sell."

Bubbles patted Zack on the shoulder. "Good job."

He looked at her half-heartedly. "Thanks," he said, not really focused on her at all.

He and Miri were finally alone.

He turned back to the woman who held his attention, finishing up the top buttons of his costume. "You good, Mir?" he asked, and he knew his voice betrayed how awkward he felt. "Need anything?"

Miri looked up from buttoning her own blouse. Fuck if he didn't want to take her again right then and there, with her blue eyes gazing at him coyly, cheeks still flushed from orgasm. He didn't think he'd ever seen woman so beautiful as he did looking at her.

"I'm just...gonna take a minute, okay?"

He tried not to let his feelings show; he didn't want her to see how he felt rejected that she wanted to be left alone. He wasn't sure he succeeded.

"Okay. Uh...I'll just be out there." He jerked a thumb toward the room where the rest of the crew had disappeared.

Her gaze hadn't wavered an inch, and she watched him with an almost smile on her lips. "Yeah."

He was at a loss. He didn't know what to say, if anything.

"That was fun," he blurted, raising two thumbs up.

She seemed slightly startled by this. "Yeah, fun."

His brows came together over his eyes as he realized what he'd just said. He turned without another word. "'Fun'," He muttered under his breath, berating himself. "Fucking douche."

He walked through the doorway and let the door swing shut behind him. He leaned back against it, letting it all wash over him. Was it just sex, or had they made love? He was beginning to think it was the latter. Breathing was hard for a second. He could only find one word for it, whatever it was.

"Wow."


End file.
